


Back to Sleep

by CrzyFun



Series: Cat of a Different Color [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, the lions are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: For Day 13 of Platonic VLD Month 2017: NightmaresRyou helps Shiro after a nightmare.





	Back to Sleep

_ Running. Running. Running. _

_ “There he is!” _

_ Fight! Fight! _

_ “The Champion!” _

_ Blood. _

_ “And the winner is-” _

<Shiro?>

Shiro jerked up into a sitting position with a shout. Breathing heavily, he looked around the room he was in. The lights came on slowly and Shiro sighed as he saw blues and whites and silvers instead of reds and purples and greys.

<Shiro?>

The black paladin looked down at the silver and black cat staring up at him. “Hey Ryou. Sorry, did I wake you?”

<Don’t apologize.> The cat jumped up next to him and purred, but didn’t touch him.

Smiling, Shiro closed his eyes and breathed, listening to the purring. Once he’d calmed down enough that the shaking stopped, he opened his eyes and reached out to run his fingers down Ryou’s back. “Thanks.”

<Always.> Carefully climbing into Shiro’s lap, he pressed up against his chest. <You should try to get some more sleep.>

“I think I’m going to head to the training room. Do you want to come?”

Ryou hissed and stood up on his hind paws, putting his forepaws on Shiro’s shoulders to try and shove him back down.

“Come on, you know I’m not going to be able to get back to sleep.”

<Try!>

Shiro reached up to push the cat off and Ryou snapped at him. “Hey!”

<Sleep.>

“Alright, you win.” Shiro laid back down. “Happy?”

Ryou purred and curled up on his chest, tucking his head under Shiro’s chin. He sang one of the songs he remembered his mother singing to him and his siblings when they were little. It didn’t translate at all to English -- their own songs made up more of emotions than words -- but he figured it didn’t matter much since Shiro couldn’t understand him anyways.

Shiro chuckled and ran his hand through the purring cat’s fur. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound vibrating through the air and his chest and the emotions flickering past him from their bond. Slowly his hand stopped moving and his breathing evened out.

Still purring, Ryou picked his head up to look at his sleeping paladin. <Rest up.>


End file.
